1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to improvements in nail driving tools commonly referred to as nail guns, pneumatic nailers, or gas nailers. More particularly, the invention relates to improvements particularly suited or providing perpendicular installation a fasteners while minimizing the modification requirements of existing nail guns already in use. In particular, the present invention relates specifically to a flexible body suitable for installation over a vehicle mirror.
2. Description of the Known Art.
As will be appreciated by those skilled in the art, pneumatic or gas powered nail guns are known in various forms. Patents disclosing information relevant to nail guns include: U.S. Pat. No. 4,523,646, issued to Doyle, et al. on June 18, entitled Fastener driving tool; U.S. Pat. No. 5,662,257, issued to Mukoyama, et al. on Sep. 2, 1997 entitled Nailing machine; U.S. Pat. No. 6,161,744, issued to Mukoyama, et al. on Dec. 19, 2000 entitled fastener tool support; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,267,682, issued to Okouchi on Dec. 7, 1993 entitled Adjusting mechanism for adjusting position of abutting member in fastener driving device. Each of these patents is hereby expressly incorporated by reference in their entirety.
From these prior references it may be seen that these prior art patents are very limited in their teaching and utilization, and an improved outrigger stabilizing foot is needed to overcome these limitations.